


Im Gabentempel

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Melancholie, esaf 2019
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: Eine Szene im Gabentempel in Zug. Dachte eigentlich, es würde was Längeres geben, aber jetzt gefällt es mir so grad recht gut.
Relationships: Matthias Sempach/Kilian Wenger





	Im Gabentempel

«Du hast keine Verwendung dafür.»

«Wenn ich es erst einmal habe, werde ich sicher Verwendung haben.»

Mäthu lachte. «So funktioniert es nicht.»

Die Luft war stickig vor Hitze und Staub flimmerte vor den Augen. Ventilatoren waren in der ganzen Halle verteilt und fächelten frische Lift von draussen herein. Kilu mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie schlimm die Hitze ohne sie gewesen wäre. Obwohl er erst gerade geduscht hatte, war sein Rücken schon wieder klatschnass und Schweisstropfen sammelten sich unter dem kratzigen Plastik des Eichenlaubkranzes.

«Es ist wie mit einem Smartphone», erklärte er und sah seinen Preis verzückt an. «Zuerst hat auch niemand darauf gewartet, aber jetzt könnten wir nicht mehr ohne leben.»

Mäthu lachte immer noch und schüttelte den Kopf. Um sie herum strichen die anderen Schwinger durch den Gabentempel und besahen die Preise. Sie mussten sich aber noch gedulden, schliesslich war Kilu noch an der Reihe. Lächelnd blickte Kilu zu Mäthu hinüber. Es gab ihm immer noch einen kleinen Stich, ihn in einem weissen Hemd mit Sponsorenlogos und Jeans zu sehen statt im Mutz. Gestern hatte es aber am meisten geschmerzt, als er alleine in die Arena einlaufen musste. Es hatte sich falsch angefühlt, sein erstes Eidgenössisches ohne Mäthu. Er wusste, dass Mäthu gleich fühlen musste, aber er lachte es weg, er war stark für Kilu.

«Ein Gator ist kein Smartphone. Was willst du damit machen? Einkaufen fahren?»

Kilu schürzte die Lippen. Er wusste, dass Mäthu im Grunde recht hatte. Aber das Grün des kleinen Traktors hatte ihn schon gestern Morgen angezogen. Von Weitem hatte er es gesehen.  
Er hätte Erwachsen sein sollen. Vernünftig. Er hatte keine Verwendung dafür, weder Haus noch Garten noch Arbeit, die einen John Deere Gator erforderte.  
Etwas zog in ihm, er wusste nicht, wohin. Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Doch bevor er auch nur aufseufzen konnte, war Mäthus immer noch starke Hand um seine Schultern und zogen ihn näher. Keiner der anderen Schwinger achtete sich auf ihn, als Mäthu ihm einen Kuss gab.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.ricardo.ch/de/a/neuer-john-deere-gator-xuv-590m-1121530494/


End file.
